Giving You Everything I Have
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: Wow, I can't believe I have written 50 terrible stories! 50! Shandy smutness; Dinner, dancing, cuteness, and of course smut! Enjoy!
**Shandy smutness.**

 **Dinner, dancing, cuteness, and of course sex!**

 **Enjoy! Um, all mistakes are my own, since I write from my phone.**

Sharon has been planning this night with Andy ever since last month when he had tied her up with one of her favorite ties of his. Where they made sweet passionate love. Also giving her the best three orgasims she's have ever had in her entire life. With his tie covering her eyes, she had to rely on my other senses, it was elaborating, as every nerve in her body were ignited by his touches. Where ever he placed a hand on her body; it burned, this feeling left her gasping for air as her heart raced. The feel of the ice cube gliding across her body was pure ecstasy. The way his tongue grazed her body, as he showered her with wet kisses and small nips on her neck. She moaned loudly around his ear as she felt him enter her. While he growled her name into her neck. In the back of her mind she hears the timer going off. Coming to her senses she realizes it was the oven timer going off. She walks out of his bedroom, heading into the kitchen as she rolls my eyes and shaking her head for getting lost in a wonderful memory of that night.

Sharon took out the tofu turkey and places it on top of the counter to cool off. Sharon stains the water from the whole potatoes, then places them into the mixing bowl. Where she grabs the masher and started mashing the potatoes, soon adding salt, pepper, green onion, and just a tiny amount of butter as she continued to mix. Once she was she placed the mash potatoes into a decorative dish and placed it on the dinner table.

Moving along and started sautéing mushrooms, green beans, and onions. Adding salt and pepper then stirring them in the frying pan. After eight minutes she added the garlic turning down the burner as she checked her tofu turkey and placed it on a oval dish. Where she set it next to the mash potatoes. Going back into the kitchen and stirred the vegetables one last time and turned off the burner. Moving along and placed them into a matching bowl and placed them on the other side of the turkey.

Sharon looks down at her watch, seeing that it was almost 7:30 pm and that Andy would be heading home from his AA meeting. Rushing towards his bedroom to change into something special. Sharon stood in front of his closet door mirror, checking her out her dark blue lace bra and pantie set. Running her hands down and around her breast, enjoying the feel of the lace rubbing against the palms of her hands.

Her hands travels down her stomach and over her hips as she turns around and looks at her butt. Smiling as she couldn't wait for Andy to come home and see her in this. She's moves the closet door open and grabs the the emerald green dress that Andy bought her. He said it matched her eyes and that he enjoys how it hugs her body perfectly, like it was made for her.

Looking down at her watch, she had about 15 minutes till Andy would arrive. Moving along his room to pick up her yoga pants and tank top, places them in his hamper then leaves his bedroom to greet him at the front door. Right on time as she made her way into the living room she saw his headlights cast a glow through his living room windows.

Standing behind his front door, counting the seconds as she heard him close his driver side door. Hearing the creek from the third step as he walked to his front door. Sharon slowly opening the door greeting Andy with a passionate kiss. She hums into his mouth as his arms wraps around her body pulling her closer to his. Moaning again as the taste of decaf coffee mixed with her green tea as their tongues played tag. Both pulling apart as the need for oxygen became to great, resting their foreheads, both their lips swollen.

"Hi Beautiful." Andy said breathlessly, as his fingers dug into her hips.

"Hello Handsome." Sharon said just as breathless as he was. With her fingers playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

Andy moves one of his hands, cups her cheek gliding his thumb over her swollen lips. Grinning as he pulls her face towards his and kisses her again. Both getting lost in their heated moment till they heard a car honk it's horn, four houses down. Both pulling away smiling at each other, Sharon took Andy's hand and pulled him into his house.

Andy follows Sharon into his house, both stopping so he could lock his front door. Andy turns around smiling as he takes in a deep breath in as he smells dinner, stopping Sharon in her tracks with the pull of her hand in his, kissing her again. Sharon moans into his mouth as his fingers thread through her hair as she deepens the kiss. Sharon pats his chest then pushes him away but still held his hand, tightly.

"That's later on, right now it's time to eat actual food." As she pulls him towards the dinner table, turning around and looks at him, her other hand playing with his suspenders. "If you want you can go change into something more comfortable." As her fingers pulled his suspenders back and let go with a loud smack as it hits his chest. Sharon smiles as he pulls her towards him.

"Oh you are an evil woman." As one of his hands moves down to her ass, as the other cups her face. "You look beautiful, so I'll keep what I have on." As he kisses her.

Sharon moans his name in his mouth then bites his lower lip as she pulls away and letting go of her hand. Moving toward one of the chairs, she stops when she hears Andy say. "Wait let me get that chair for you."

She smiles and thanks Andy as he pulls out the chair and pushes it in. Her eyes follows Andy as he sits across from her. Both smiling as their eyes met as he was finally situated. She watches as Andy eyed dinner and looks back at her with so much love in his gaze.

"Sharon, this looks amazing and smells delicious. Thank you for cooking dinner tonight." His smile widen as he watches her blush. He loves when she does that, blushes from his compliments.

"Thank you Andy, I made you your favorite meal tonight. Just as a thank you for being in my life and making me so very happy." Sharon said as her fingers started fidgeting with her napkin.

Andy took ahold of her hand in his, running his thumb along her knuckles. "You make me happy to Sharon, I love you so very much. I am so grateful to have to in my life. To hold you at night, to please you, and to witness you come back from pure ecstasy it's breathtaking." As he squeezed her hand and pulling it towards his mouth and kisses the back of her hand.

Sharon cheeks turning red as her eyes started misting over from his words. "Oh Andrew Flynn, you know how to make a woman feel special. God, I love you too, so very much."

He let go of her hand and grins at her. "Enough mushy stuff, it's time to eat, I'm famished." As he started cutting into the tofu turkey.

Sharon snort laughs and then rolls her eyes at Andy. Watching as he started carving into the turkey. After finishing their dinner they helped each other clean the dishes and placed the left overs food in containers and in the fridge. Andy takes ahold of Sharon's hand and leads them into his living room where Sharon had music playing with the lights dimmed and some candles lite along his bookshelves.

Andy let go of her hand once they were in the middle of his living room. Sharon had both of her hands on his chest as they faced each other. Then a new song began to play. Andy smiles as he places one of his hands on her waist and the other on her lower back just above her butt pulling her towards him. As the palm of her hands glides from his chest to his shoulders. Sharon moves her face into his neck as his was buried in her auburn hair that smelled like apples. With her warm breath tickling the sensitive flesh on his neck. She hums as she feels his fingertips apply more pressure as she places small kisses along his neck and his breath hitches as their lips lock.

•Taking it slow, but it's not typical. He already knows that my love is fire. His heart was a stone, but then his hands roamed. I turned him to gold and it took him higher•

As they both sway to song Sharon moves both of her hands to his shoulders. Her fingers hooked onto both straps of his suspenders pulling them down his arms. Still kissing passionately as Andy removed his hands off Sharon, so she could move his suspenders down. Andy places one of his hands on her shoulder as the other on her lower back.

Were they continued to sway to the song. Sharon's hands moved to the waist band of his pants pulling out his dress shirt and undershirt. Then moving her hands up, starting to unbutton his dress shirt. Andy groans into her mouth as her fingernails glade across his chest under his undershirt. Letting go of her mouth so they could breath he helps Sharon take of his dress shirt and undershirt.

Sharon eyes travels down his hairy chest, biting her button lip as her eyes admired what she was seeing. Sharon moves her hands to Andy's belt and starts unbuckles it. Then moving to the the zipper of his pants and hears his pants hit the floor.

Andy holds onto Sharon as he takes off his shoes and steps out of his pants, kicking them aside. He was about to kiss her when she pushes him backwards, onto his couch. She snort laughs as she saw his eyes grow wide as he landed on his couch. Sharon walks in front of him, shaking her head no as his hands move towards her.

She grins as Andy pouted but didn't take his eyes off of her as she reaches behind her and slowly pulls her zipper down. Moving her hands to her shoulders pushing her straps down letting the dress fall to her feet. She felt powerful and beautiful as she heard Andy growl as she stood in front of him only wearing the dark blue lace bra and panties.

•Well, I'll be your daydream, I'll be your favorite things. We could be beautiful. Get drunk on the good life, I'll take you to paradise. Say you'll never let me go•

Sharon closed her eyes as she turns around and starts swaying her entire body as her hands travel up her body and pulls her hair up then let's it fall down her back. Sharon turns and faces him again grinning as she sees Andy's dark chocolate brown eyes darkened with desire for her. She grins as his left hand starts massaging his left ear while his mouth was ajar. Sharon continues to dance for Andy as her hands travel up her body to stop at her breasts as she pinching her nipples and grabs them, pushing her breast together then moves her hands up along her neck and into her hair again and winks at Andy. She was enjoying this slow burn. Killing Andy slowly as she danced for him. The way his eyes followed her every move, to the way he licked his lips, to that smirk on his face that makes her blood boil, making her skin feel like it was on fire, her center throbbing as she was seeing how turned on was as his boxers grew upwards.

As the singer stopped singing and the beat continued to play. Sharon straddles Andy's hips, taking ahold of his hands stretching them out along the couch as their fingers intertwined. Sharon leans over with her breast pressed against his chest as her warm tongue glides the outer edge of his ear. She grins as Andy moans and thrust his hips up as Sharon spreads her legs letting him feel how wet she was becoming.

The singer began to sing again as Sharon rocks her hips.

•Deep in my bones, I can feel you. Take me back to a time only we knew. Hideaway, We could waste the night with an old film. Smoke a little weed on the couch in the back room. Hideaway, Say you'll never let me go. Say you'll never let me go•

"Oh god Sharon." He said breathless as she rocks her hips against his hard aching shaft, his precum wetting his boxers.

Sharon continues her assault on the shell of his ear then down along his neck sucking and rubbing her tongue along his pulse point. His fingers tightened around hers as her mouth continued its assault his neck then moves up to his jawline where she started placing kisses along his jawline moving upwards till she kissed him passionately. They moaned as their tongues collided as they tasted each other, while she rocked her hips against his aching shaft, swallowing his moans.

Sharon removes her hands from his and starts traveling down his chest, pinching his nipples then ran the palm over her hands over his hard nipples, grins into their kiss as he hissed against her mouth. Sharon bits his lower lip pulling away humming as her hands moved to the waistband on his boxer, moving off his lap. Sharon looks into Andy's hooded eyes as he lifts his hips to help Sharon, who pulls his boxers down. She hums again before she walks on her knees moving closer to him. She starts licking the head of his engorged shaft then runs her tongue on the underside while her fingers started massaging his balls.

"Ohhhhhh fuck Sharon...that feels soooooo good...shit...yeahhhhh." Andy growls as his fingers moved into her auburn hair.

Sharon sheathes his entire shaft completely in her mouth humming as he thrust his hips, pushing his shaft deeper into her mouth. Sharon hums again making him growl from her vibrations. Andy could feel himself getting closer, so he pulls Sharon's hair. With a loud pop as her warm mouth was being pulled away from his hard glistening shaft. But was soon met by his hungry mouth assaulting hers as their tongues started doing their own dance.

Her body pressed against his as they continued kissing. Andy kept one hand in her hair as the other moves down to unclasp her bra. Once he had her bra off his mouth latched onto one of her breast, his tongue twirling around her nipple and lightly biting her nipple. Grinning as she moans his name as her nails dug into his scalp. His tongue leaving a wet trail as he moves to her other breast. With his other hand moving down to her panties. Running his fingers along her clit, feeling how wet and ready she was. He moved his hand from her waist and glides down her hip to her panties. His mouth finds her as his thumbs hook onto her waistband, he starts pulling her panties down. Grinning into their kiss as she lifts her hips as her lover removes her panties.

Straddling his hips again, hovering her center over his shaft. Moaning as Andy's fingers glides along her inner thighs, until it runs along her wet folds. Sharon's moans loudly as Andy rubs his fingers along her center. Till finally he couldn't wait anymore placing two fingers inside her warm wet walls.

Sharon's head falls back as she moans. "Ohhhh yes Andy."

"Damn Sharon, you are so wet." Andy continues thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

Enjoying the way she moans his name and how wet she is. With her head still leaning back, his mouth licking and sucking on her pulse points. He growls against her neck as he fells her getting wetter, knowing she was getting close he removes his fingers and brings her mouth to his again, swallowing her displeasure.

Gliding his glistening head over her moist folds he slowly entered both moaning as they became one. Her walls hugging him as his shaft glides through her warmth abyss. Their kisses frantic and feverous as she began to ride him. His hands moved to hips matching her thrust, both breathing heavily as they made love.

"Damn Sharon, you feel so good...Shit...So good." He grumbled in their kiss.

Humming her response as she picks up the pace, her tongue plunging deeper into his mouth. As she swallows more of his moans, one of his hands moved to cup her beast. His thumb gliding across her erect nipple making her whimper in his mouth. Andy could feel her walls contracting around his shaft and by the way she moaned loudly in his living room. He watched as her sweaty flushed body rocked against his and how her hair started to stick to her face and neck. Lifting her head up opening her bewitching eyes back at Andy she cups his face and pulls him in for a feverous kiss, swallowing his moans as she rocked her hips faster feeling herself getting closer.

"Ohhhhh Andy!" She moans loudly as she pushes away from Andy as she comes. Her nails digging into shoulder as she continued to ride him through her her ecstasy.

Andy watched in amazement as she rode his shaft as her walls clutched him soaking his shaft with her juices. Her eyes closed shut with her mouth open wide as she moaned his name. Andy losing himself in her beauty and coming along with her, his hands on her hips.

Sharon laid her head against his, both breathing heavy as their arms wrapped around each other. Andy started gliding his hands up and down her back and along her sides with the palms of his hands touching the sides of her breast. Sharon moans then moves her lips to kiss Andy, her hands moving to the back of his head deepening their kiss. Andy growled in her mouth as she moans, as he felt himself getting hard again while he shaft was still buried deep inside her.

"Damn Sharon, you...you will...will be the...the death of me." He breathed out between kissing.

Sharon smirks as she feels him growing harder inside of her as her walls stretched out to accommodate him growth. "At least...you will...die happy." Letting go of his lips. "But I would miss you terribly." Losing her lower lip pouting.

Moving his hands and to cup her face, pulling her in for another kiss, nipping at her bottom lip, grinning. "I would die a very happy man, but I would haunt to till the day you join me." Gliding his thumb along her swollen lips.

"I would love that." Sharon started rocking her hips against him both moaning as the hips moved in unison. "Andy." She whimpered against his lips, feeling him move along her walls and deeper into her center.

"Damn Sharon, you are beautiful." Placing small kisses along her face and lastly attaching to her lips, his tongue plunging into her mouth swallowing hers moans. His hands moved down her body and stopped on her butt, he scooter closer to the edge of the couch while Sharon wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled them up, her legs wrapped around his waist as he carries her towards his bedroom.

Pushing her back against his bedroom door grinning as she moans in his mouth, thrusting his hips into hers. Sharon's head falls back against the door morning, leaving her throat exposed. Andy trailing wet kisses along her jawline and down her throat nipping and sucking on her pulse point.

"Ohhhhhh Andy." She moans thrusting her hips, her eyes closed as her nails dug into his scalp.

Breathing into her neck, licking her throat and biting down on her collarbone. "Damn Sharon, you feel so damn good, god you are beautiful."

Sharon hissed as he bit her hard on her collarbone then soothed it with his warm tongue. Tightening her legs around his waist as she matched his thrust both morning loudly in his doorway. Andy couldn't take it anymore and move them to his bed, laying her down and hovering over her flushed sweaty body watching as her breasted move with each deep breath she took in and out.

Sharon smiles up at Andy as her fingertips slowly moved down his back and then back up watching as his eyes darkened and he groans again. Moving her legs up as he moved deeper inside her, she closed her eyes and moans. Andy moved down and kissed her passionately as they marched each other's thrusts. Swallows her moans as he felt he getting closer, moving back and placing her legs on his shoulders smiling down at her gorgeously lustful face as he thrusted into her. Watching as his engorged shaft pulled and and back into glistening from her juices as she was slowly coming undone. Moving his eyes to look at her now blissful face as she watched him, moving his hands to clasp onto gets as he thrusted into her a few more times till her walls squeezed him tightly squeezing him so tightly till his cum squirted into her. Both panting as he moved her legs down and pulled out of her.

Both laying in his bed, breathing heavy as they tried to catch their breaths. Sharon moved next to kissing his sweaty shoulder as he moved her to wrap his arm around her waist, kissing her temple.

"I love you." He said breathlessly in her hair.

"I love you too." Placing a kiss over his rapidly beating heart.

 **The End**

 **Feedback isn't a option but it's nice to read what you think.**


End file.
